Various vehicles are equipped with reverse brake assist systems used to help prevent a driver from backing into an object in the rearward drive path. Such systems sense the presence of an object in the rearward path of the vehicle and take an action in response to such detection. For example, it is known to activate a sensory alarm (e.g., audible or visual) to alert the driver of the presence of an object in the rearward drive path. It is also known for the vehicle to automatically apply the vehicle brake system when an object is sensed in the rearward drive path. Such systems that automatically apply the brake system do so for a particular pre-determined amount of time after detection of the object, which may normally be sufficient to stop the vehicle before coming in contact with the object. However, the inventors have recognized that such automatic breaking systems are not as effective on low friction surfaces (e.g., ice, snow or rain) or on downward inclines as they are on normal high friction road surfaces. It is desirable to have an improved reverse brake assist system that is more effective on low friction and downward inclined surfaces.